


I Thought It Was Something Else

by LHorrorterror



Series: Wet and Warm [1]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Accidents, Desperation, F/F, Girl Penis, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Character of Color, Lesbian Sex, Omorashi, Scat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 11:20:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17344352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LHorrorterror/pseuds/LHorrorterror
Summary: Yaz had to use the bathroom. The doctor wanted something else.





	I Thought It Was Something Else

**Author's Note:**

> Read the end for notes

The Doctor and Yaz had planned to have a date night for awhile. Though Yaz had failed to tell the doctor about her current stomach problem. Yaz had just gotten home from work when she spotted the Doctor in some pajamas. Night pants with a tank top and her coat on, her hair in a ponytail. She fell so in love with the Doctor, though she falls in love with the Doctor every day. She walked over to the Doctor, her arms around her neck and gave the Doctor a small kiss on the back of her neck causing the Doctor to flush and turn around.  
"Well ‘ello there Yaz! When did you get in?"  
"Oh I just came up. Snuck up behind ya to say hello. I see you are working on ya TARDIS. Mind letting me wash up and then we can get on with movie night?"  
The Doctor looked at her inquiringly wondering what she was talking about then it dawned on her and she smiled a bigger smile on her face then before.  
"Of course! I shall get the object of our viewing pleasure ready while you wash up.”

As Yasmin made her way over to her room she felt a rumble in her stomach. She thought to use the bathroom before going to sit down with the Doctor but decided against it. She washed up and got into her pj's, made her way over to the theatre room and saw the Doctor had set up with a bowl of popcorn and a cuppa. She was ready for the movie. Yaz made her way over and sat down snuggling into the Doctor. While snuggling and watching the movie Yaz felt her stomach rumble, and not in a hungry way either.  
"Doc. I need to use the loo," said Yaz in a quiet and soft voice as to not disturb her love.  
"What? said the Doctor in a rather questioning tone.  
Something was off but before Yaz could question she felt her stomach grumble and a pressure building up in her abdomen caused her great concern. The Doctor looked away and, after hearing the noise,could feel herself slowly getting less and less flaccid.  
'Oh no...' Thought the Doctor as she turned her head back to Yaz.  
"Doc I will only be a minute. I need to go though..." Yaz could feel the pressure building as she talked so she decided to get up.  
The Doctor wrapped her arms around Yaz's stomach causing the younger girl to fart.

Yaz felt beyond embarrassed and squeezed the Doctor’s arms that were around her waist.  
"Doc please..." said a desperate Yaz.  
The Doctor had started to pull her down and, since yaz wanted no more unwanted noises coming from her backside, she went along with sitting down on the Doctor’s lap. Yaz twisted her legs together and squeezed her sphincter to try and stop the on coming feeling.  
"Yaz can you not go...?" The doctor asked in a quiet voice close to the younger girl’s ear.  
"Doctor what is up with you? I need to take a wee I will only be a minute. What is making you act this way?"

"I want you to do it here..."

"What?" Yaz could feel her body tremble and her cheeks flush.  
The Doctor wanted her to pee? Here? Why? Yaz looked down at the floor and didn't answer causing the doctor a little distress.  
"You know what? I'm sorry go to the loo, forget this conversation..." The Doctor was about to release when she felt a hand grip hers.

"No Doc why do you want me to do it here?"

"We have sex and we know what turns the other on... I just... I wanted you to..." The Doctor held her breath and squeezed causing another fart to slip, making the Doctor even more embarrassed and even more hard.  
This time Yaz felt it, the hard mass pushing against her leg. The Doctor was getting off to this, to her smells and her noises. She was going to say something but then she felt her bowels betray her causing her body to tremble more and slight gas to escape her bum.  
"Doc if you want me to do this you have to make up your mind now before something happens.”  
The Doctor looked up at her lover and cleared her throat.  
Yaz looked back at the doctor and said, "What do you want from me doc?"

"I want you to piss your pants. I want you to release all of your bodily fluids into your underwear."

Yaz looked at the Doctor with a face of disbelief.  
"Alright.," She said sitting back on the Doctor’s hardening wood.  
"I also want you to hold it in... At least till the end of the show..."  
Yaz whipped around to see the pure lust clouding the doctors vision. How could she deny such a look on the woman she loved? Sitting in the Doctor’s lap she snuggled in and they continued the movie.

About 12 minutes into the movie Yaz couldn't hold it anymore. She had tried letting out gas and it didn't work. Her body only began to betray her more and more. Her sphincter could only hold so much. She tried to stand but the doctor had a grip on her she couldn't escape.  
"Doctor I can't hold it anymore. I need to go..."  
The Doctor was waiting for this. The breaking point. Yet the movie wasn't over.

The Doctor leaned over to Yaz and whispered, "Play with me.."  
This caused Yaz to flush immensely. Yaz leaned down and undid the Doctor’s trousers pulling out the hard and warm member.  
"You are so hard..." Yaz said in amazement.  
‘I have never seen the doctor this hard before.’  
Yaz stood up and sat on the Doctor’s lap, hoping to Allah that her bladder would not betray her. Straddling her lover she started to suck and bite on Northerner’s neck. This caused the Doctor’s hard member to twitch against Yaz's stomach. She looked the Doctor in the eye, and she had no clue what was happening until she felt it. Her trousers slowly growing wetter and wetter, the warmth of her inner body soiling itself upon her trousers and the sofa. The Doctor couldn't wait anymore, she needed everything. Her dick was throbbing and twitching. Yaz leaned over to her ear.  
"Can I fully release?.." Said a not so relieved Yaz.  
The Doctor wanted to say yes but all she could get out was, "You have more?"  
Yaz wrapped her soaking wet legs around her Ddoctor, rubbing her lover’s member against the soft texture of her night pants and making the doctor moan. Yaz put her chin on the Doctor’s shoulder and stiffened.

The Doctor could not believe what she was feeling. She could feel the swell in Yaz’s pants and the slight puffs of gas from her back entrance. The Doctor could swear god was a woman.  
As Yaz relaxed and slightly sighed her bowels ran clean into her trousers, the Doctor smiled and whispered, “Do you want to go take a shower?”  
The younger woman whimpered which sounded like a yes. She knew that Yaz couldn't walk due to the collection in her pants. She decided to pick up her younger lover and carry her to their quarters.

Tonight would be a special night....


End file.
